Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 3x + 3$, $ KL = 3x + 3$, and $ JL = 60$, Find $KL$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 3} + {3x + 3} = {60}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 6 = {60}$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ 6x = 54$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 3({9}) + 3$ Simplify: $ {KL = 27 + 3}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 30}$